


Domesticity

by MythicWolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicWolf/pseuds/MythicWolf
Summary: Mornings after the war could be strange for Kallus. They were good and bad, but with Zeb, they were always worth cherishing.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Domesticity

Mornings were the worst and best things.

They were the worst because Kallus would always wake up to screaming, be it his own or Zeb's. They were the worst because no matter how far from the war they were, blaster fire and proton explosions always echoed in his head even though he was right there in Zeb's arms. They were the worst because no matter how much he told himself Thrawn didn't kill him, Zeb was alive and here, his dreams always threw him back to the Star Destroyer and he watched Chopper Base get decimated.

The mornings were also the best. They were the best because when Kallus awoke, Zeb would always rub his bad leg and kiss him on the head. They were the best because for a few moments, the only thing that existed in the galaxy was that bed and the men in it. They were the best because Kallus knew it was real, he would always come back here, and they made it. They were the best because Lira San's sunrises were beautiful.

They were the best, Kallus thought, because he could relax on the porch with Zeb at his side and a comfortable silence between them. Sometimes, neither of them would wake from a nightmare and they could enjoy some peace and quiet.

He felt a purr vibrate through Zeb from where Kallus rested his head on his shoulder. Kallus smiled and squeezed Zeb's hand.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout, Kal?" Zeb asked, his voice low and deep. Kallus shivered and tried to curl even closer.

"I don't know. Lots of things." Kallus drummed his fingers on Zeb's chest.

"Good things, I hope?" Zeb smiled and looked over at Kallus.

Kallus hummed. "Just how our mornings tend to go. This is… different."

Zeb laughed, a gravelly sound that rumbled through Kallus. "Maybe the Ashla decided to let us rest for a day, eh?"

Kallus couldn't help but chuckle. "Perhaps."

Zeb rubbed his chin on the top of Kallus's head. "Nightmares ain't so bad. Wouldn't trade em for the world if it meant never meeting ya."

Kallus's chest burst into a comforting warmth as he smiled into Zeb's shoulder. He blushed and said, "When I thought I couldn't love you any more."

"I do my best for you, my love."

Zeb's smile was so soft, Kallus couldn't help but kiss it. Zeb made a quiet noise in the back of his throat as he curled a hand around Kallus's head and drew them closer.

Lasat weren't really built for kissing, but Zeb didn't much care. He learned how for Kallus, and damn if he wasn't a master at it. Kallus couldn't get enough of the feel of Zeb's beard scratching his chin, or the nick of a fang against his lips.

"Garazeb Orrelios, you are wonderful," Kallus whispered when they pulled away.

Zeb bumped his forehead with Kallus's gently. "Look who's talkin'." He pressed his lips to the spot he touched.

Kallus swore his chest was about to explode, even though he received a similar treatment the morning before. _Nothing will ever get old with this man, will it? I can't get enough._

"I am not as wonderful as you. I was an Imperial once, remember?" Kallus looked down at his bad leg as those painful nightmares rose to greet him like an old friend.

Zeb tightened his grip on Kallus. "But ya made up for that, remember? Saved us all, you did." He stroked Kallus's hand with his thumb.

Kallus swallowed. "Even after Lasan? After I-" his breath hitched and he had to make himself calm down, or he was just going to ruin everything again like always-

Zeb grabbed his chin with an impossible softness and tilted his head so they were staring at each other. "Kal, it's okay. I _love_ you." He pressed their foreheads together and took deep breaths.

Kallus matched his breathing to Zeb's and found the world slowing down again. "I love you too, Zeb." He let out a shaky breath. "Thank you."

Zeb snickered. "Not the worst bout of anxiety we've had to get through."

Kallus couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

He looked back out at the rising sun and shifted to set his head on Zeb's bare chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. It was like an anchor to reality on some days, those times when he felt like a piece of human scum.

"Hey, Kal."

"Hmm?" 

"Whatcha wanna do today?" Zeb ran his fingers through Kallus's hair and scritched along his scalp. Kallus closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Absolutely nothing," Kallus decided after a moment of thought. "We've been busy with the house all week, and I would like to stay here in your arms, my love."

"Aww, ain't ya a sweet one!" Zeb nuzzled Kallus again. "That sounds like a great idea."

Kallus reached up and ran a hand through Zeb's beard. It was thick, and if not for the silky and fine texture of it, Kallus would've worried he could get his fingers stuck in it.

Kallus frowned as a thought crossed his mind. "Is the house clean enough, though? Have we done enough?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. The family won't kill us if there's a little mess here and there." Zeb snickered.

"Are you sure Chopper won't find an excuse to insult your cleaning skills?"

"That old droid can kiss my kriffin' ass, Kal. I ain't got nobody to impress."

Kallus hummed and raised a brow. "Nobody to impress? Are you positive?"

Zeb sputtered for a moment. "No, I didn't… I mean…" he tried to come up with something, but Kallus just started laughing. That got him a nudge in the ribs.

"Karabast, you're a handful, huh?" Zeb asked. Kallus could hear the grin in his voice and did the same.

"Not as much as you." Kallus sat up so he could stroke one of Zeb's ears. "I still worry about the house, though."

Zeb waved a hand in dismissal. "Nah, Hera and Sabine won't care. Jacen will just be happy to see his favorite doting uncles!"

Kallus sighed. "I guess you're right."

Zeb's eyes lit up. "Have I finally satisfied the perfect Alexandr Kallus, great cleaner of houses? Has my life's goal been accomplished?"

_Wow. He's such an idiot._

Kallus tried to keep a straight face, but he just couldn't. He snorted. And then he started laughing so hard his sides hurt, which made Zeb join in.

There used to be a time when he couldn't remember laughing so hard. There was a time in which laughter was such an odd thing to Kallus.

Now here he was, finding a way to laugh every day because of the goofy man beside him.

When the laughter finally died down and Kallus wiped a few tears from his eyes, he couldn't help but stare into Zeb's. He drank in every detail of his beautiful face like it wasn't already a permanent part of his memory. Zeb seemed to be doing the same thing, which made Kallus's cheeks catch fire.

"You're gorgeous, Zeb." Kallus wasn't sure what else he could say. How could I ever use words to describe how dear you are to me, my love? There's not enough to, I'm afraid.

Zeb rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "So are you, Kal."

Kallus smiled and reached for Zeb's hand again. "Shall we prepare some breakfast?" Kallus asked, and Zeb's stomach started growling on command.

"Sounds like a plan!" Zeb got up and helped Kallus do the same. They walked back inside, Kallus leaning onto Zeb for support.

_This old leg feels… worse._

"We should take a trip to a medical droid, huh?" Zeb asked. Kallus blinked. Did he just read my mind?

"Yes, that's a good idea. It's been as unruly as ever of late." He rubbed the spot where it had broken long ago to soothe the ache.

"I'll see if I can't get Hera to bring something to fix ya up when they get here tomorrow." Zeb squeezed Kallus's shoulder and winked.

"That would be nice." Kallus kissed Zeb's cheek. "Now, what do you want to eat, love?"

Zeb's face turned even softer than before if that was possible, his smile growing wider and his eyes half-lidded. "Whatever you're feelin' like making."

They stopped at the kitchen to the left of the door, and Kallus moved from Zeb to lean on the countertop. He began looking through cupboards and drawers as ideas came to his head.

_Hmm… could use that, but we don't need anything too fancy this morning. We can impress the others tomorrow._

"Biscuits, meiloorun jam, and some eggs? An omelette maybe?" Kallus asked himself as he set ingredients out and turned their stove on. Time seemed to speed up, and a sharp focus came over his mind.

Before he knew it, he was halfway done with the biscuits and getting the omelettes ready to be put on the frying pan.

"Y'know, ya stick your tongue out a bit when you're concentrating on that stuff. It's adorable." Zeb had snuck up behind Kallus as he worked and slid his arms around Kallus's waist. Kallus felt the heat of Zeb's chest press up against him, and he blushed.

"Do I? I've never noticed." Kallus cleared his throat and went back to fixing up the meal, tongue in his mouth this time.

Zeb pressed kisses to Kallus's shoulder as he worked, which did wonders to soothe his still frayed nerves. The anxiety from earlier was still flitting around his mind, but it was a little better.

"You could always watch the holo if you're feeling bored by this." Kallus smiled and reached up to pat the side of Zeb's head.

"I could never get bored watching you, Kal." Zeb nuzzled Kallus again like he was trying to prove his point. Kallus felt warmth bloom in his chest at those words.

 _Won't ever get old, even if he says it every day._ "I won't stop you, then."

Kallus went through the rest of his motions with a clingy Lasat on his back, and he did pretty well all things considered. He loaded the biscuits in a bowl and handed them to Zeb to set on the table before he set the omelettes on a few plates.

Kallus took his time to walk to the table by the kitchen and set the plates down. "These look amazing, Kal." Zeb licked his lips and Kallus swore he could hear his stomach rumble. He laughed and took a seat right next to Zeb.

"Glad you think so." Kallus took a biscuit and cut it open with a knife before slathering the jam over it. He took a bite and smiled at the rich and sweet taste from it.

_This is good… maybe I could add a little something else to it next time. But what?_

He watched Zeb cut a large bite from his omelette and stick it in his mouth, teeth glinting as he opened it. His eyes lit up as soon as he closed his mouth, and it made Kallus feel even warmer than before.

"Kal, this is-" Zeb coughed and tried to swallow, which only made his coughing worse. Kallus tried to keep a straight face, but the coughing fit only made him started laughing.

"Zeb, you idiot!" Kallus grinned and slapped Zeb's back a few times. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Zeb managed after he finally swallowed his food. "It's just really good."

Kallus rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean you should try and choke to death over it."

Zeb rubbed the back of his head and looked at the floor. "Sorry, love."

Kallus shook his head. "It's okay. I'm glad you like my food." He leaned over to squeeze Zeb's shoulder before turning back to his food.

They kept eating in silence, but Kallus still felt that warmth and pride blooming in his chest. Zeb, his Zeb loved another one of his meals!

_Well, not that he's ever hated anything I've made._

The thought still made Kallus smile while he took another bite. He smiled wider when Zeb made a content noise after he scarfed down a biscuit in two huge bites.

"You gotta make more of these biscuits for tomorrow, Kal." Zeb inhaled another one and belched with a gusto that made Kallus grimace and roll his eyes. _Where does he get such an appetite?_

"I will put it on the list as long as you save some for our guests." Kallus pointed a fork at Zeb as he spoke. "They must be fed too."

Zeb made a show of groaning and huffing as he picked at his food. "Ugh, I s'pose I can."

"Thank you, my dear." Kallus patted Zeb's hand. Zeb turned his hand over to hold it tight, and neither bothered to let go as they finished their meals.

It seemed that warmth that settled in his chest so long ago, back in that cave in Bahryn would do nothing but grow with every passing day he spent with Garazeb Orrelios. Perhaps it was the Force, or the Ashla, or whatever it was called that kept it ablaze in his chest.

It didn't matter what it was from; the only thing that did was that it was because of Zeb. 

"Kal?" Zeb snapped him out of his stupor with a hand on his shoulder. "Ya got that look in your eyes again."

Kallus blinked and shook his head. "What look?"

Zeb smirked. "That look that just screams that yer in love with me."

"…Oh." Kallus felt his face redden. "I suppose I do."

Zeb brought Kallus's hand up to his face and kissed each knuckle with a touch so gentle he could hardly feel it. "Good, 'cause I look at you the same way, Kal."

Kallus couldn't help but snort. "Really? I hadn't noticed." He pressed a hand to his chest and sighed. "I was starting to think you faked your affection for me from the start!"

Zeb laughed and ruffled his hair. "Aw, you know I'd never do that!"

"Thank goodness." Kallus tugged on Zeb's ear. When he pulled back, a glint drew his gaze to the ring on his finger. He smiled at it.

Zeb looked down and poked at the ring. "Still fit fine?"

"It's perfect, Zeb. I promise." Kallus looked at the much bigger one on Zeb's hand. "And yours?"

"Just as perfect, Kal." Zeb grinned. 

Kallus tucked a hair behind his ear and grinned back at him. "Wonderful!" He patted Zeb's hand. "Now, are you done with your plate?"

"Oh!" Zeb glanced down at the empty plate before nodding. "Yeah, go ahead. Lemme help…" Zeb supported Kallus as he got out of his chair and then grabbed the empty plates to take back to the sink. 

Kallus winced when he put too much pressure on the bad leg and it erupted in a flash of pain. "We certainly need to get this looked at."

"I'll give Hera a call in a bit and let her know." Zeb helped Kallus put the dirty dishes away before they migrated to the sitting room by the kitchen. They took a seat right next to each other on the couch that dominated the center of the room and turned the holo on.

"Anything you want to watch, dear?" Zeb asked as Kallus made himself comfortable cuddling up to him.

"You," Kallus whispered with a grin. Zeb shuddered and dragged his claws lightly down his arm.

"Oh, I don't think ya wanna rile me up this early, do ya?" Zeb asked in a low and husky tone.

"I'm considering it… unless you think it's a bad idea, of course." Kallus reached up to scratch at Zeb's beard.

"It's not a terrible idea, but I like laying here with ya just as well." Zeb kissed the top of Kallus's head. "Here's a compromise. Tonight?"

Kallus hummed, the idea causing warmth to pool at his stomach. "Tonight sounds lovely."

"Wonderful!" Zeb wrapped an arm around Kallus and used his other to change the channel in the holo to some New Republic news broadcast.

The newscaster was prattling on about the decision to create a new capital world somewhere in the Hosnian system, but it didn't catch Kallus's eye. He fought to have a future with Zeb, and now he earned it. The galaxy could move on without them for a long time.

"Kal."

"Hm?"

"You're fine stayin' here for a while, right? Don't wanna go adventuring or anything?"

Kallus scratched at his own beard as Zeb spoke. "I don't suppose so. Perhaps one day in the future… but we've done too much of that for now."

"Sounds good to me!" Zeb held Kallus close. "Love ya."

Kallus's chest warmed. "I love you too, Zeb."

Mornings were strange for Kallus and Zeb indeed. They were filled with terror and sadness and anguish, but they were also filled with softness and happiness and domesticity. They were perfect and horrible and that was okay.

Why wouldn't it be? He had his mate right there with him, facing it all together.

That just made it all worthwhile, Kallus decided as he looked at his and Zeb's interlocked hands.

It was all worth it.


End file.
